


Chocolate Chip

by GuardianofFun



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianofFun/pseuds/GuardianofFun
Summary: A fluff fest of baking, because Kathryn is tired and Seven is the best girlfriend in the quadrant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an 'I love you' prompt to baking cookies on tumblr. 
> 
> This was so fun?? ?and adorable??  
> and also my first Voyager fic so I hope it's okay and not too ooc

 

Kathryn fell into bed with a sigh. Another day in the Delta Quadrant, another day of nothing but minor repairs. It wasn’t that she enjoyed the constant onslaught of problems and breakdowns that had plagued their journey home so far, but it did break the boredom. She loved her crew dearly, or course, but when it was the third week in a row that her briefings had been _‘Yes captain, no captain, three bags full captain’_ it started to drag. At this point, she would even take a hostile species, if only to give the crew something to do. They were getting restless, and so was she. 

Still lying on her bed, she tugged the zipper of her jacket down and toed off her shoes. She thought about sitting up to change, but honestly that felt like too much effort. Then, her door chimed. Propping herself up on one arm, she bid her guest to enter. 

Seven stood in the doorway, and Kathryn felt her heat flutter. How Seven managed to look perfect as ever, 24 hours of the day never ceased to amaze her. 

“Come in,” she said softly, and Seven stepped into her quarters. “What can I do for you?” she asked, moving to sit up. She saw Seven’s eyes inspecting her, and even though they had been dating for some time now, the captain flushed pink. Seven’s lips quirked at the sight of the captain all rumpled.

“Have you eaten yet?” Seven asked, her hands clamped behind her back still. Kathryn sighed. Not this argument again. 

“No, Seven, but honestly, I’m not hungry-” Seven’s eyebrows drew together. 

“You have not eaten since we had breakfast this morning, Kathryn,” her voice was determined, and the use of her first name sent a shiver down the captain’s spine. There was no way she was getting out of this one. 

“However,” Seven continued “I have found that many crew members have become unsatisfied with the current status of the ship.” Kathryn let out a dry laugh.

“They’re bored, Seven, can you blame them? We’ve passed nothing but empty space for two weeks at least now.” 

“Are you bored?” Seven asked, stepping forward. Her hands came out from behind her and hung by her sides, a sign Kathryn had come to know as one that meant Seven was embracing her human tendencies. 

“A little,” Kathryn admitted, a smile creeping onto her lips. Seven returned the smile.

“Then I propose we do something that will alleviate both problems.” 

“Two birds, one stone?” Kathryn offered and Seven inclined her head. 

“Indeed.” She held out a hand which Kathryn took gratefully. “If you will follow me, I had Neelix prepare the mess for us.” 

* * *

 

It was late, and much of that evening’s food had already gone. Neelix had left a few dishes covered behind the counter for the captain and her date, and then left with a knowing smile in Seven’s direction. As he headed out for the night, dimming the kitchen’s lights as he went, Kathryn turned to Seven.

“And just what do you have planned?” she asked, giving Seven’s hand a gentle squeeze. Strong fingers gripped back and Kathryn’s gut twisted giddily. Seven then pulled her towards a table that had a few covered trays and a bowl arranged precisely on it. 

As Seven’s deft fingers reached to pull up the coverings, she glanced over at the captain. 

“You have a fondness for baked goods, correct?” The cover revealed all the necessary equipment for a baking session that could probably feed hundred. Kathryn couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. 

“Chocolate chip cookies?” she asked. 

“Of course”

* * *

Time seemed to simply melt away when she was with Seven. The evening just stretched on for an eternity as they mixed and rolled and sculpted cookies and biscuits of all sorts. It felt good to be using her hands, pushing up her sleeves and covering herself in flour. There was the added bonus of course, of catching tantalising glimpses of Seven’s toned forearms as she pushed her sleeves up, watching her shoulders rolling as she worked. The hunger she felt now was not solely for the cookies in front of her. 

With Seven’s Borg efficiency, and Kathryn’s renew vigour, they made fairly short work of the first batch and were just laying out a new tray when the oven beeped. Seven looked up, and there was a definite glimmer of excitement in her eyes. As she pulled open the oven, the most glorious smell of warm cookies rolled over them. Kathryn’s stomach rumbled. 

“That smells amazing,” she all but groaned. Seven sniffed and then smiled shyly. 

“They are quite pleasant.” She gave Kathryn a stern look as the captain’s hand shot out to grab one of the cookies and she pulled the tray away.

“You should wait a moment, they’re still hot,” she reprimanded, earning a pout in response. 

“I hate it when you’re right like that,” the captain sighed, but there was a smile on her face that Seven had come to know meant it was lighthearted teasing. Seven sorted the first batch onto cooling racks while Kathryn worked at the second, and the room fell into a peaceful quiet for a while. 

Then Seven strode over, a barely suppressed smile on her face. Kathryn looked up, to find Seven was holding a piece of still warm cookie in one hand. 

“I believe this piece requires testing,” she said, offering up the gooey treat. Not taking her eyes off of Seven, Kathryn leant forward to take a bite out of her hand. She purposely brushed her lips against Seven’s fingers before leaning back, smiling gleefully. 

“Amazing,” she said, both about the cookie, and the way Seven had turned ever so slightly pink. She reached out a hand to give Seven’s arm a gentle squeeze, and when she spoke her voice was soft and quiet. 

“Thank you for this Seven… I needed this,” she said, gently tugging Seven to prompt her closer. She leant upward and pressed a kiss to her partner’s cheek. The warmth of the moment, and the uncontrollable happiness swirling in her chest made her breaths come fast. 

“I love you,” she whispered against Seven’s cheek. Strong arms came up behind her, wrapping her into a hug. She could feel Seven’s voice buzz in her chest, sending sparks down her spine. 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hungry now? send help
> 
> thank you for reading! I hope you enjooooyed <3


End file.
